Secrets
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: "Right, cause you kissed her once." But he's slept with her, twice. Alternate Fringe team fic.


**so i actually really like Lincoln, alot. There aren't enough Lincoln stories out there to begin with, anyway**

**This is a freaking STRONG M for alot of things.**

**You've been warned.**

**

* * *

**

She does it out of spite. Out of spite for him. That's what he tells himself when he sees her, walking around with _him._ Him, of course being Frank, the do-no-wrong doctor _thing_ that she falls beside every night. He knows she doesn't love him. It's the way she never talks about him, the way she doesn't like to answer his calls. But more importantly, she can't love him because she loves him. And it scares the hell out of her.

The kiss was an accident, pure and simple. To this day Charlie still teases him for it. He doesn't like to explain it, but sure as hell likes to think about it. Because it was later that same day, that night, when she had showed up at his doorstep, wanting only one thing. And he wasn't about to deny her that, especially since she had overlooked preciously perfect Frank and come to him for some late night down and nasty.

He thought it was, at first, only a one-night thing, but it occurred again the following week, that Tuesday night. She showed up at his door for what she had come for the week before, and it turned into a regular thing. She'd tell perfect Frank that she had a class the Lincoln just had to have her take and that it was Tuesday nights. It was a class, sure for her, but he didn't demand her take the _class_ every Tuesday although he certainly enjoyed teaching her. And it became a regular, yet secretive thing between them, something that they kept from everyone around them.

But she's become such an awful pain in his ass lately. It wasn't her in actuality, but Frank and her. Well just Frank, really. Frank just wouldn't go away. Olivia would walk around and talk Frank this, Frank that, almost as if she wanted him to jump her in front of everyone and growl at her and wait for her to squirm and beg underneath him. It's like that's what she fucking wanted from him, a good, loud public _fucking._

Today he's just sent over the edge. Today, she's really just pushed him too far, too fast. And he's been wandering around with this pent up anger that now has turned into sexual frustration. The worst part about the whole day was that she was completely content with leaving him in the hanging state she left him in. She kept going on and on about Frank, about how it was his last night in New York and that he was leaving. To be honest, Lincoln couldn't have been happy. It meant that Liv would call _him_ up, invite _him_ over, and fuck the brains out of _him._ It eased the sexual tension that he felt through his whole body.

She sent him glances the next day. These glances sent shivers down his spine. The good kind of shivers, of course as she teased him senselessly with innuendos and tones and he almost jumped her once, but retained because Charlie would have never let him be. But the glances to him then turned flirty to Charlie and Lincoln lost it. Well, almost lost it.

"Liv," Lincoln growled near the end of shift. She had been perched at her stool, flirting with anyone that passed. "Are you even working?"

"Of course mom," she mocked, switching her crossed legs and flipping her hair over her shoulder. She gave him one of _those_ glances and then settled back to working on her screen, all the while Charlie joking with her. Lincoln looked away from her and watched his own screen. It was a matter of time, simply.

He found her in the locker room after work, half naked and standing by the door. Her face had a small smirk as she heard the door open and shut, knowing he was there, behind her. His fingers grabbed her hips from behind as he shoved her up against the locker, gasping at the feeling that she so cherished. His teeth grazed her neck gently and he sucked some skin into his mouth before letting it go and whispering in her ear.

"You know what you want," he said to her, fingers rubbing her hips. In a flash she had flipped in his arms and snaked her hand between them, grabbing him instead.

"What I want or what you want? She countered with a wicked smirk. Lincoln raised his eyebrows and sauntered away in the only way he does, leaving her to be by herself. Now he waits.

He didn't have to wait long. He had just sat down for a drink when she rang him, her urgent and pleading voice calling his name over the phone. He couldn't say no. They both knew that. So when he hung up he paid for his untouched drink and left. He hadn't changed from his work clothes and arrived at her apartment twenty minutes later in combat boots and khakis.

"Took you long enough," she remarked playfully, dragging him into her apartment by the collar of his military jacket. He barely had time to kick the door shut before she had forced her lips on his, hands tugging on his earpiece as she removed it. She set it down on the table next to the door where Frank would keep his, and ran her fingers in his hair. And he let her take the lead, for now.

She greedily pushed his jacket off his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt, wrapping her fingers around his thin lean ribs as she tugged him toward her bedroom. She explored his thin chest with her fingers pads and tips while she kissed him. He let her do so, his body not reacting to her as usual. She aroused him to no end at work, but her actions now were sloppy and unflattering. He began to think it was a bad idea (he always had this thought every time he was with her) until he felt her lips trace his scar on his jaw, gently nibbling and sucking on the skin there. Her fingers curled into his chest and he felt electricity shoot through his veins.

"Liv," he gasped suddenly, his eyes looking down at her as she removed his shirt. There was something completely different this time with her. She was normally more witty and now she was more physical, more touching and more feeling and-_God did that feel good._

She pushed him back on her bed playfully, his top half bare and bit her lip as she pulled her own shirt up over her head, leaving her in only a black bra and cargo pants. She crawled up and unlaced his boots, letting them fall to the floor. Her hair curtained her face and he stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what had suddenly changed between the Olivia he normally had sex with and the Olivia that was-

_Oh fuck! Shit-_

"Oh Olivia," he moaned as her fingers caressed his inner thigh where his gun was strapped. He watched her face flush and she continued her fingers tantalizing journey to un-strap that gun of his. He groaned and pushed his head back into the pillow, closing his eyes. This was so unlike her. She was teasing him _in_ bed as well. It was like something had spilt her into a new person now. It was even better than all the other times they'd actually slept together, and she hadn't even removed his pants yet. And when her fingers went from his inner thigh he opened his eyes and looked at her, kneeling between his legs, watching him.

"Jesus Liv," he panted out, "What has gotten into you tonight?"

"Well nothing yet," she answered cheekily, gnawing on her bottom lip. Lincoln felt the blood rush south as she spoke, "But I'm hoping you can change that."

"Me too," he rasped out before watching her as she removed her bra in front of him. She was just out of his grasp and he grabbed for the sheets as her fingers worked the belt then button and zipper of his pants, brushing his arousal with precision. She shucked him of his pants, breaking to take her pants down with his, leaving them in a matching state of undress. She crawled back up and between his legs, her smooth thighs brushing against his rough ones as he tried to find any scrap of sanity.

When her face hovered above his, he took the chance to flip them, shoving Olivia under him as he let his lips trace a line down her throat, finding every spot he could remember that turned her on. But as he headed for the first one, he brushed his teeth against a different spot and her hips bucked against his. He didn't stop to process the fact that this reaction had never been given by Olivia before. His hands drew lazy circles on the outside of her upper thigh, tracing their way inside her legs where she'd whimper under him, giving him the satisfaction that she wanted this, and by the feel of her panties, she wanted this bad.

His lips captured a nipple and his teeth pulled on it as his finger slipped inside her. Her whole body arched as she moaned loudly, unashamed that anyone could hear her. As his tongue played with her and fingers worked her insides, Lincoln smiled. Her mouth poured generous swear words as he felt her from the inside and her fingers raked down his lean back, tracing his spine and weaving into his hair. He paid the same attention to her other breast, fulfilling its need in equal before being flipped over on his back with Olivia's body over him, hips to hips. And she just sat there, occasionally moving her hips slowly and gently, almost as if it weren't on purpose. She shifted once and Lincoln bucked up under her.

"Jesus Livia!" he shouted, Fuck Livvy!" he moaned as she stared at him. "Are you just going to sit there on me like that?"

"Or what?" she taunted, but didn't get time to answer as his fingers found the spot between her legs and he pinched her, causing her to cry out and collapse slightly on him.

"Now," he said with a cocky grin, "Let me, fuck you."

She looked at him with a confused look before grinning wickedly. "No. Not yet."

She rolled off him and turned her back to him so he could see what she was about to do.

"Oliv-" But his words were cut off by her fingers around him, her lips following. "Fuck!"

Her mouth closed down around him and she put him in her mouth completely, leaving nothing out. He arched into her and held on to any non-sexual thought he could find. He wondered if she did this to Frank. And thinking of Frank made it easier for him not to focus on her when he hates the man she's with.

She must have known when he was growing close because she stopped and shed him of his boxers and herself of her panties, leaving them naked. Lincoln wasn't about to be submissive here and flipped them, pinning Olivia under him, one hand in her hair the running up and down her side. She had always been one to not relax before he entered, and the first time they had slept together he thought she was a virgin and it scared the shit out of him. But it turns out that was just how she was.

"Lincoln," she murmured in a sexy voice that he'd never heard before, "Why aren't you in me yet? First time?"

"You think this is my first rodeo?" he said, entering her swiftly causing a moan to escape her pretty mouth. He swallowed it with his own as he picked a fast pace, driving hard and deep into the woman under him. She did, after all, have a high tolerance for pain so he never worried about hurting her. She met him stride for stride, her own hips jolting against his while he moved in her, both his body and his tongue. When his lips moved to her neck, she panted out words to him.

"Faster," she panted to him, over and over again. "Lincoln, please," she continued. He knew she was growing close and he shift against her and slid over _that_ spot in her and she came around him, pulling his own from him in that moment.

"Oh God Olivia," he shouted into the air, "Oh fuck…" he murmured.

"Lincoln," she whimpered under him. She kissed his chest as he laid over her, catching his breath. A few moments later he rolled over and he pulled Olivia with him, unsure if she'd allow him to hold her this time. She never let him ever hold her before, so it shocked him to no end when she went with him easily, her fingers playing melodies across the lean muscle of his chest. She kissed his chest lazily as he stroked her hair, both too tired to speak.

It wasn't until later in the night when he felt a sharp kick in his side did he wake. Olivia was there, twisted in her sheets and wrestling what looked to be an invisible snake. Lincoln contemplated waking her, but realized she'd probably kill him if he did. So instead he opted to watch her as she twisted. She mumbled something incoherent at first, and then his eyes widened.

"No," she murmured, "Walter I wont. No, stop!" she murmured. Her arms flailed about. "Peter, please," she sobbed suddenly, "Please Peter," she sobbed again. She went quiet for a moment and Lincoln thought she was over it.

"Peter you have to come back," she murmured, "Walter needs you. I…" she trailed flipping over. "Peter," she murmured again, nestling into Lincoln's side. She stilled and wrapped her arms around his warm body while he remained with his eyes wide. Realization never hit so hard then.

_I just fucked their Olivia._

_

* * *

Reviews? :)_


End file.
